


Transition State

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dreams, First Contact, Gen, Prompt Fic, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Data visits the Dreaming.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akatsuki210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsuki210/gifts).



> This ficlet was written on 4/6/17 for [akatsuki210](http://akatsuki210.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: _For the "science and magic" prompt: Star Trek: The Next Generation/Sandman. When Data begins to use his dream program, he encounters Morpheus, who welcomes him as the first non-biological life-form to enter the Dreaming._ It is also a [Genprompt Bingo](http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) fill for the square _science and magic_.
> 
> I seem to have wound up with Daniel rather than Morpheus, whoops. Also, I'm pretty sure there have been other non-biological species in the Dreaming before -- it's huge, it's old, it touches multiple universes -- but Data can absolutely be the first of _his_ species to get there. :)

"I initially hypothesized that the corridors which frequently appear in my dreams were the byproduct of an efficiency algorithm, using familiar locations in order to conserve processing power for more important symbolic elements," Data says to the white-robed, white-skinned humanoid walking soundlessly beside him. "However, there are flaws in this hypothesis. I have numerous locations stored in my memory banks, yet they rarely appear until later in a dream. Additionally, I rarely begin a dream standing still. My revised hypothesis is that a journey through corridors is itself symbolic, in this case of a transition between cognitive states."

They arrive where Ten Forward should be, except it has -- in the inexplicable, shifting way of dreams -- been replaced by the gate of a massive castle wall, surmounted by statues of fantastical beasts from Earth's pre-starflight history.

"That is not inaccurate," the stranger says. "From another perspective, of course, you are journeying between worlds."

Data considers this statement, attempting to reconcile it with his own research into the nature of sleep and consciousness. He is certain it cannot be literally true, yet the stranger doesn't sound like a liar or a fanatic... "Ah! A metaphor."

"That is not inaccurate," the stranger repeats, as the raven on his shoulder cackles to itself. "But again, there are other perspectives to consider. It's rare for non-biological lives to brush more than the ragged borders of my realm, but I have been watching you with great interest since my librarian alerted me to the scope of Dr. Soong's ambitions. You have traveled further every time you test your new neural circuit, and tonight you've finally come far enough to take the final step, should you so choose. Welcome to the Dreaming, Lt. Commander Data."

He gestures, and the portcullis raises as smoothly as the _Enterprise_ 's doors slide open, revealing a stained-glass hallway, the sound of running water, and a small group of people whose shapes seem to alter the more closely Data observes them but whose organization is clearly that of a diplomatic welcoming party.

Data knows he is nobody's ideal choice for a first contact mission. Still, he wouldn't be in Starfleet unless he shared the urge to learn and explore. Whatever the objective reality of this Dreaming and its inhabitants may be, whatever the consequences of this journey, he cannot wait to discover them.

"Thank you," he says, and steps over the threshold.


End file.
